1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches and more specifically to a door latch, which may be used to prevent an animal from opening a door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a door latch that may be used to prevent an animal from opening a swinging or sliding door.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a door latch that prevents an animal from opening a swinging or sliding door, but allows a child to open the swinging or sliding door.